Parallel Universe
by ItsSummer538
Summary: What if there was only one fallen? What if Conor, Abeke, Meilin and Rollan didn't know each other? What would happen? Follow Rollan as he tries to find his way through a parallel universe of Erdas, while trying to get back home. But finding his friends to help him won't be easy, as they are different from the one he knows and cares for.
1. Chapter 1: I Wish

**This is my first fanfiction ever! Go easy on me! But please also give me advice on how to improve!**

 **I do not own Spirit Animals or any of its awesomeness!**

 **Chapter 1- I Wish**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan was in his bed at Greenhaven. Had they actually done it? Had they actually saved all of Erdas? Rollan turned over to the table beside his bed with a bunch of thank-you letters from all across Erdas. Yep, they did. He looked at his chest where Essix was.

"We really did do it," Rollan said as Meilin walked into the room

"Come on," Meilin said, "We have to go to dinner, the final-ish banquet remember?"

"Yeah right," Rollan said. Rollan completely forgot about it. Meilin was leaving tomorrow to go to Zhong to help rebuild the cities. Rollan, Conor, and Abeke tried to convince her to stay, to keep the Four Fallen together, but Meilin, stubborn as always, said she had to. But Rollan didn't want her to.

"Hello?" Meilin said, snapping Rollan back into reality

"What?" Rollan asked

"Ugh," Meilin said, "I said are you coming or not? If you don't, I could always have your dessert…"

"No way is that happening," Rollan said. Then, Rollan got a pang of grief, he knew he was going to miss teasing her all the time. _Why does she have to go?_ he thought. Rollan pushed away those thoughts as he followed Meilin to the dining hall.

When Rollan and Meilin got to the dining hall, Rollan was basically drooling over the sight. There were whole turkeys, bread and fruit plates everywhere, dessert platters lined up in every corner, and all of the Greencloaks were laughing having a good time.

"Rollan! Meilin! Come over here!" Conor yelled to them, "Look at the food, it's amazing!"

Abeke ran over to them and dragged them over to the table where she and Conor were sitting. Conor was right, the food looked magnificent, but he then remembered on why the banquet was happening. _Meilin_ , he thought, _Why did you have to leave?_

"There are the two love birds!" Abeke teased, "Or pandas... whichever one works for you!"

"Abeke!" Meilin said, then playfully punched her arm.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Conor said, and so they did. They ate and talked all night long about future plans, family, and more, but all Rollan could think about was Meilin. She talked about how she was going to leave first thing in the morning to go to Zhong, and how she misses her home, and is excited to go back. Then at the end of the banquet, they all made a toast to the last night, and headed to their rooms.

Later that night…

Rollan was lying down in his bed in his room. Essix was with him, comforting him, as Essix could sense he was sad. But why shouldn't he be? It was Meilin's last night in Greenhaven before she left to go to Zhong. He sighed but then straightened up once he saw who was at the door.

"Knock knock," Meilin said at his door.

"Come in" Rollan said. He noticed Meilin was holding something behind her back, was it for him?

"So, before I leave for Zhong, I wanted to give each of the Fallen a little special present, just to say thanks for being there for me," Meilin said, as she pulled out something behind her back. _A candle._

"Thanks," Rollan said.

"But it's not just an ordinary candle," Meilin said, "You see, we have these special, rare, candles back in Zhong, the candle is made out of wax and a special kind of tree sap you can only get in Zhong. You light the candle, but as you do, you make a wish, and supposedly if the candle flame burns out on its own during the night, your wish comes true the next day. Cool right?"

"Yeah, it's perfect thank you," Rollan said hugging her.

"Well, I better finish off packing, good night Rollan." Meilin said as she kissed Rollan on the cheek.

"Good night my Lady Panda," Rollan said as Meilin left the room.

After Meilin left the room, Rollan started at the candle Meilin gave him. Essix squawked.

"Yeah," Rollan said, "I wonder if it works too"

So, he grabbed a torch from the hallway and lit the candle, making his wish. Usually, he would have wished for something silly, like a cake or new clothes, but he had a feeling he had to make this serious.

"I wish," he said, "I never have to feel the pain of when my closest friends leave me. Not now, not ever." And with that, he went to bed. And with that, a candle burned out on its own, making his wish come true.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Erdas

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter than last time, next one will be a good one (I hope)! And just FYI, I will be on mini vacation over the weekend starting Friday, so I will not be able to write during that time. For me, school starts August 25, so after that I plan to post new chapters two times per week, but then again its school which means it can be very unpredictable. More info soon! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2- A New Erdas**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan woke up with a start. Essix was on his chest where she usually would be. _Weird_ , Rollan thought, _I didn't put her into passive last night_. But that wasn't the only that seemed a little off. There were much more thank you cards on the table than yesterday, and they were all addressed to "The Hero of Erdas" instead of the "The Heroes of Erdas". And the candle Meilin had given him the night before was gone. _Meilin_. She was leaving today, hopefully he didn't miss her boat ride home. Rollan rushed to get dressed, and as soon as he got dressed in his clothes, he ran downstairs, and literally bumped into Olvan.

"Rollan! Why in such the rush? Ugh… now I have coffee all over me…" Olvan said standing up

"Sorry Olvan, hey, do you know if Meilin's boat left yet?" Rollan asked

"Meilin… the name doesn't ring a bell… who is Meilin?" Olvan asked, tilting his face

Rollan made a confused face, "You know, the girl who summoned Jhi? And now that I think about it, where's Conor and Abeke?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jhi hasn't been summoned yet, in fact she just sacrificed herself to the Evertree. You were there, don't you remember?" Olvan asked

"Umm, sure…" Rollan said. What was going on? Didn't he remember Conor, Abeke or Meilin? And Jhi didn't sacrifice herself to the Evertree, she had already scarificed herself before, so she didn't need to do it again. For the love of Mulop, did something happen while he was asleep? But then he remembered: the candle, his wish, it must have came true, to not feel the pain of his closest friends leaving him. It sure worked alright, but instead of not having the pain of his closest friends leaving him, the stupid candle made it so he wouldn't have any closest friends to not feel the pain of them leaving him. Did the candle transport him to a parallel universe? Whatever, he didn't have time to think about it now.

"Well, I see you are all dressed," Olvan continued, "I guess we could start the tour early."

"What tour?" Rollan asked

"The hero's tour across the four main lands of Erdas, everyone wants to see the hero who saved all of Erdas. We start in Eura, then go to Zhong, then Nilo, then last Amaya. We were going to make the trek down to Eura later in the afternoon, but I guess you can leave Greenhaven early. I'll tell your guide now that you are ready to go," Olvan stated, and left the room to go get his guide.

 _Who is my guide?_ Rollan thought, but then his question was answered soon enough once he saw who was at the doorway. But he couldn't believe his eyes once he saw him, and it wasn't a mistake, but how… he died for them in Nilo…

"Tarik…" he heard himself call out

"Hi Rollan! Happy I am your guide as always" yelled Tarik, "at least this time our lives won't be on the line! Well come over to the table, I'll show you the route we will take to our first destination."

Rollan and Tarik walked over to a table where Tarik had laid out a map for them, but Rollan was still in disbelief that Tarik was here, alive, but how?

"Ok, since we will be going to Eura first," Tarik said, "I suggest we go to Fenray, since that is one of the places the Greencloak supporters have rallied, oh and maybe—"

"Wait, Fenray?" Rollan asked

"Yes, Fenray, where the Earl of Fenray resides," Tarik said while pointing to Fenray in Eura on the map. But wait, wasn't that where Trunswick is, or used to be? But he didn't want to point out this yet, because he didn't have all the facts straight. So, he would have to gather information on his own. Besides, even if his theory that he had traveled to a parallel universe was correct, that would probably freak some people out. He would just have to hope that if Fenray was what he thought it was, that hopefully this universe Rollan, made friends with this universe Conor, Meilin, and Abeke. But hope could only get him so far… But it was what he had to go with.

"Ok," Rollan said, "Fenray it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Fenray

**Decided to try to write out one last chapter before I go on vacation, so sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed! I get back on Sunday, so hopefully I will be able to write more after that! Thank you for the support! I appreciate it! I really enjoy writing this so I am so glad you like it! Ok, on to the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3- Fenray**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

The trek to Fenray wasn't too bad. Sure, there were many hills, mountains, and horses, but at least he had done this before. But what Rollan had to catch up on was the history of this new Erdas. Why was Trunswick called Fenray? And why did only one of the fallen, well fall? This universe was weird all right, but he had to play along with it, freaking people out saying he was from another universe was not going to get him anywhere. Besides he didn't even know if that was true, but what else could there be? Magic candle, wish, and then bam, he ends up here! Rollan would just have to hope he could find a way home soon. _Maybe_ , he thought, _with the help of Conor, Meilin, and Abeke, I could get back home_.

"So, tell me, how did this war go again?" Rollan asked. He had to get information on this place, whether or not that made him look like to most forgetful person in Erdas.

"You are very forgetful, you know that? How could you forget a war you were the hero of? But, I like telling a good story, so I'll do it," Tarik said, as Rollan exhaled a bit too loudly.

"Ok," Tarik said, "So here's how it goes. You see during the first war, the Greencloaks were losing the war because of Kovo and Gerathon, so Essix, your spirit animal, decided to help out the Greencloaks. But since Essix was a very independent person, the other Great Beasts thought she was insane, but Essix stood by her beliefs and helped the Greencloaks win the war. But unfortunately, Essix had to pay the ultimate price in order for the Greencloaks to win: she had to sacrifice herself. But you see, at your bonding ceremony, Essix appeared as your spirit animal, and so after that, you helped us collect the talismans, gain Great Beast support, and defeat the Conquerors. You gained so much Great Beast support, that the rest of the great beasts sacrificed themselves into the Evertree. Now, at the moment, your great beast, Essix, is now the only spirit animal in Erdas at the moment, but I am sure in time, the other great beasts will be reborn as spirit animals, as Essix was. There, now you have it," Tarik stated, as Rollan stared in disbelief. Him? On his own? Defeat all the Conquers, plus Kovo and Gerathon? Without Conor, Meilin, or Abeke's help? Well, if he knew one thing now, this universe Rollan was not too shabby.

"There it is," Tarik said, "Fenray. Now come on let's go to the Earl of Fenray's home, I'm sure the son of the Earl would like to meet you."

Tarik decided to take the horses to a nearby river while Rollan met the Earl of Fenray's son. But Rollan was more interested in meeting the Earl's servant than the Earl's son. Hopefully Conor could help him find his way back home, after all, back home he trusted Conor with almost everything, why not this? But when he knocked on the door of the lavish home, he was surprised to see who answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Devin Trunswick asked at the door. Devin looked nervous, scared in fact. Like he had never talked to anyone without someone there to help him. But wasn't he the lord?

"Umm, can I speak to your, umm, servant, Conor?" Rollan asked

Devin tried to hide a laugh, "Conor Fenray? As in the Earl's son? The boy would never work a day out in the day in the sheep pasture, even if he was forced to. I am his servant, but I can still get him if you like, Hero of Erdas."

"Wait, you, Devin Trunswick, are Conor's servant?" Rollan asked in disbelief. Well, at least now he knew where the town name Fenray came from. This universe didn't just make it so he was the only hero of Erdas, it made it so it changed the personalities of everyone he knew. So it made it so instead of Conor working the hard days as a servant, it was Devin. Wow, this universe was definitely different from his own.

"You… You know my name?" Devin asked nervously

"Yeah, sort of a knack of mine, oh and please call me Rollan," Rollan responded

"Rollan… Ok Rollan, I shall get Conor for you right away, please come in," Devin said leading Rollan to a nearby table, then going off to find Conor. The only thing that worried him now was that if Devin was so nice and humble, then Conor…

A few minutes later, Devin came running into the room, and then into the kitchen, and came out with a whole cheese platter and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Conor will be out in a second," Devin said, "He is just getting ready."

"Thank you Devin," Rollan said, as Devin exited the room. _Wow_ , Rollan thought, _never thought I say that before_.

 **(Conor's POV)**

"Rollan has been waiting for a really long time, my lord," Devin said.

"Well, if he really wants to see me, he will wait all the time in the world," Conor said, "You didn't embarrass yourself or me like you always do? Did you?"

"No, my lord," Devin responded

"Good, now go meet to Rollan's needs until I am there," Conor said

"Yes, my lord" Devin said, as he rushed out of the room

Conor wondered why Rollan wanted to meet him. He sure didn't want to meet him. Probably to get more stuff for that Greencloak castle of theirs. If he really wanted something, he should have just talked to his father. _His father_ … his father was so disappointed when he didn't summon a spirit animal. He wanted to make it up to him. So if he had to meet with the overrated 'Hero of Erdas', then that's what he had to do in order to gain his father's loyalty and pride again. At least his servant Devin Trunswick didn't summon a spirit animal either. Then, he might have never regained his father's loyalty and pride ever again. Conor straightened up, and entered into the dining room where he saw Rollan and Devin. He motioned Devin to leave the room and sat down across from Rollan.

"Hello," Conor said, "I am Conor Fenray, how may I help you?"

"Conor…" Rollan said, clearly not being used to Conor's presence, "It is so nice to see you. Listen Conor, I need your help,"

 _He needs my help?_ Conor thought, _He is the hero of Erdas, he gets whatever he pleases!_ But Conor did not want to look flustered at the request, so he merely said, "With what?"

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy," Rollan said, "But I don't belong in this universe. You see, I was given a candle, and I made a wish and it transported me here, and I need your help to get me back,"

"Why would you want my help? Why don't you ask one of your fellow Greencloaks to help you instead?" Conor asked, appalled by what he just said

"Because," Rollan said, "In my universe, you and me, we were friends and I was hoping that you had a way to help me get back home,"

"And I would I do that? The only universe that exists is this one, our own! So how can I help you get back to a place that doesn't even exist?"

"Maybe you need to look beyond this world, and you would help me get back home because, you would always help a friend, no matter how crazy—"

"That is it! I don't want to hear this universe nonsense, and even if what you say is true, I can't help you! Now get out!" Conor yelled, standing up. He couldn't believe it! This guy, to who he has never met before, says that he is from another universe, says he is his friend and needs his help to get to a place that doesn't exist! He was appalled and offended! Sometimes popularity gets the best of people, and it certainty got to him!

"As you wish," Rollan said, and left, as Conor exhaled. He couldn't believe that is what he needed him for! Help to get to another universe! Couldn't he have asked someone else, and not waste his time? But, Rollan asked for _his_ help, not anyone else's but his. And Rollan did look hopeful that he had the answer for the unsolvable dilemma, and when he didn't he looked disappointed. Just like his father when he found out he didn't summon a spirit animal.

After Rollan left, he looked out the window where he saw Rollan talking to Devin and said, "I failed you, just like my father," and went in his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: The Thief

**Back from vacation! Thanks so much for the support on the last chapter, and sorry this is so late! I am really happy you liked the twist I pulled on the last chapter! Pretty soon the story will heat up so I hope you like it! Ok, onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4- The Thief**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

"I am very sorry about my lord," Devin said, "He gets angry easily nowadays. Ever since he disappointed his father by not summoning a spirit animal, he has been a bit down."

"It's ok," Tarik replied, "I would be too, and after the war I think we are all a little bit on edge,"

"Where are you going next?" asked Devin

"Zhong," Tarik said, "Jano Rion to be exact, which reminds me, we must go soon, we don't want to make the trek to Zhong too long."

 _Zhong_ , Rollan thought, _That's right, the next land on the tour, maybe I could see Meilin, after all the candle she did give me was Zhongese… maybe she knows how to get me back!_ But then again, after what he saw Conor was like, did he really want to see how Meilin was too?

"Why yes of course," Devin said, "I wish you safe journeys, Rollan and Tarik!"

"Thank you," Tarik said, turning now to Rollan, "Now, we must leave."

The trek to Zhong was long and hard, Rollan didn't understand why they couldn't have taken a boat instead of the horse, but then again, did he really want to fare with sea travel? Sure, the road was long and hard, but he could only think of one thing: Meilin. How was Meilin in this world? Would she even help them? Or would she reject him and call him crazy, like Conor? Sure the parallel universe thing did seem weird, but it was true, but then again, who would believe that? Rollan and Tarik rode in silence, until Tarik suddenly broke it.

"So," Tarik said, "Why did Conor get mad at you back there?"

Rollan's first instinct was to lie, but then he thought a little bit more. He could tell Tarik the truth, but then what was he going to say, _Oh, I told Conor I needed help to get to a Parallel Universe because I'm not the actual Rollan you know, I needed help to get back to my universe. Oh and by the way, in my universe you are dead, there is more than one fallen Great Beast in the first war, and oh, did I mention you are dead?_ Rollan couldn't risk it, he couldn't risk losing Tarik twice, but then again wasn't that what he had to do in order to get back home?

"Oh, just because the war really messed things up in Truns- FENRAY- so he is a little bit upset," Rollan lied. Rollan hated lying to Tarik, but sometimes that's what you have to do in order to spare feelings, even if they are your own.

"Ok," Tarik said humbly, "We should get to Zhong tomorrow, then we will be heading to Jano Rion,"

All Rollan got from that sentence was one more day until he gets to see Meilin.

 **(Meilin's POV)**

It was a normal day in Jano Rion, Zhong. Hot, crowded, busy. Meilin was running down in the market, with a bag of food in her hand, hoping not to get seen. She was running for what seemed like ages, until she turned into an alleyway, where a mattress and a cloth overhead were. _Her home_. Meilin was homeless, but she wasn't alone, her father was with her, but he was out, doing whatever he did. So now, Meilin was alone in her home. She opened the bag of food. Apples, bread, and jerky. For stolen goods, they were fine, they would last them a day. Her father didn't appreciate when she stole food, but when dinner time came, he just sat there and nodded slightly. Meilin personally didn't care. They wouldn't even have to steal food if the emperor didn't falsely claim that her father stole gold from the emperor's palace. So now they live in poverty, being punished for something they didn't do. So now, Meilin personally hated the government.

Just when Meilin grabbed a piece of jerky from the bag of stolen goods, she saw a figure watching her. He looked foreign. Even though he was wearing a hood, she could tell he did not belong here.

"I can see you, so you can stop stalking me now," Meilin said to the hooded figure

"But I only want to help," the figure said. The figure walked closer until he was a mere few feet away from her, then finally took off the hood. The figure was a boy, close to her age, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"With what?" Meilin said

"With your… situation," the boy said, "You see, I want to help people like you, who get into situations they don't deserve,"

"Go on," Meilin said

"I need your help," the boy said, "You see, you must have heard of the Hero of Erdas coming to town right?"

"Yes, of course," Meilin said. If you didn't know that the Hero of Erdas was coming to town, you basically lived under a rock. But Meilin wasn't too fond of the news. If Meilin hated anything more than the Zhongese government, it was the Greencloaks. Waving their flag of victory around, while others like her were still suffering. The other thing that bothered her about the Greencloaks was that they only cared for the Marked. She had been hoping to summon a spirit animal at her bonding ceremony to get out of poverty, but when she had failed, the Greencloaks had just left.

"Well, you see, the Hero of Erdas has something of mine, it is probably in his pack. Since you are very good at stealing," the boy said, motioning to the bag of stolen goods, "I need you to steal his pack."

"Why would I help you?" Meilin asked

"Because, I have this," the boy said tossing her a bag. When Meilin opened the bag, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was full of gold coins. Then after a while, boy then grabbed the bag back.

"It could be all yours, if you just steal the pack," The boy said, as Meilin considered. All those gold coins could get her and her father a tiny apartment. Sure, it was small, but it was better than her current situation.

"Ok, I will help you, on one condition," Meilin said, "Tell me, what is your name?"

The boy smiled and simply said, "Shane."

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan and Tarik got to Jano Rion, Zhong the next day. It was hot and loud, but he quickly got used to it, as it was like his home in Concorba, Amaya, only more Zhongese. They fed and watered the horses, before they rented a stable to keep the horses until they left Zhong to go to the next stop on the tour. Rollan was starving so Tarik decided to go to a little café in Jano Rion to eat some food.

"This place sure is crowded," Tarik said, while eating his soup.

"Yeah, sure is," Rollan replied. Sure, the food was great, but Rollan had one thing on his mind: _Where is Meilin?_ Meilin had to be here somewhere, but where? He shuffled through his pack to try to find some water (as though the server was nice, she was terrible at refilling drinks), before setting the pack behind his chair. He looked around the room to try to find the server, before finding someone else. Surely it couldn't be her, but it was.

"Meilin!" Rollan called to her, ushering her over to the table

Meilin blushed and ducked her head down and said, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, just a knack of mine. By the way, I'm Rollan." Rollan said, grinning. He couldn't believe Meilin was here, it had been so long since he had seen her.

"I'll go stand over there," Tarik said, going to a nearby table

"Hey Meilin, I need to talk to you about something," Rollan said once Tarik left

"About what?" Meilin said, blushing, keeping her head low

"You see, what I say needs to be in between us," Rollan said, as Meilin nodded

Then Rollan explained everything to Meilin, about the Parallel Universe, the candle, the wish, everything.

"Well," Meilin said, looking astonished, "I wish I could help you, but you see those candles are very rare, it is a hard to obtain one, they say only one place in all of Zhong sells those candles, and they are very pricey."

"Do you know where they sell it?" Rollan asked

"No, sorry," Meilin said, "I can't help you. Good day to you Rollan."

As Meilin walked out of the café, Rollan just watched her go, with a pack on her back. _With a pack on her back_. Meilin didn't have a pack when she walked in, if he could do one thing, it was notice the important details. He looked down where his pack was, but it was gone. But, why would Meilin steal his pack? Then he remembered: he is in a parallel universe, everyone has a different personality than the one he knows. So instead of Meilin being a noble in Zhong, she was a just a child, living on the streets, stealing just to get by.

Rollan took a deep breath before saying, "You know, Meilin, you didn't walk in here with a pack, and well now you do have one. And that pack sort of looks like mine, before it got stolen."

Meilin's eyes wided, as she found out she got caught, but before she could do anything more Tarik yelled, "She stole Rollan's pack! Get her!" And with that, Meilin ran out of the café while tens of guards started to come out on the streets to try to catch her. Rollan was in panic, he didn't want Meilin to get caught, and even it wasn't the Meilin he knew. But all he could do is stand there and watch.

"Don't worry, we will get your pack soon," Tarik said, before he ran out of the café.

Rollan just stood there, unable to do nothing, while someone he cared about was being chased and being hunted down, just for a petty theft. _Don't worry Meilin_ , he thought, _if they catch you, I will get you out that I promise you._

 **(Meilin's POV)**

Meilin ran for her life with Rollan's pack on her back. She could hear many screams as she was being chased by Zhongese guards. Then she got to the intersection of alleyways. She turned right, left, right, before getting to her home, where Shane was.

"Here's the pack," she said, tossing to it into his lap

"Perfect," Shane said, as he looked through the pack

"What did you need from that pack anyways?" Meilin asked

"Hold on still looking, and haha! There it is," Shane said before pulling out a box of matches

"Matches? Really? That's what he took from you? You could just get that at the store!" Meilin said

"Oh, but these are rare," Shane said, "They are made of wax and a special kind of tree sap from a tree you can only get in Zhong."

"Yeah, yeah, now where's my reward?" Meilin said impatiently

"Oh yeah, about that," Shane said, stuffing the matches in his pocket, then giving the pack to Meilin, "There's been a change of plans."

Before Meilin could say anything, Shane yelled, "Guards! She's over here!"

"Wha-What!" Meilin said, as two guards ran up behind her and held her down, "But I'm innocent! That guy, Shane made me!"

"There is no innocence from stealing from one of the Four Fallen," Shane said, but something was weird about his statement

"What are you talking about? There was never a Four Fallen!" Meilin said

Shane twitched before he said, "My mistake, but you do the crime you do the time."

"What!? No!" Meilin said, turning to the guards holding her down, "You have to believe me!"

Meilin turned and said, "You will pay for this Shane!" But by the time she said it, Shane was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: The Condition

**Chapter 5- The Condition**

 **(Shane's POV)**

Shane was in an unattended part of a jungle in Zhong. Though it was night, it still was hot and humid. But that didn't matter, he had what he needed. He pulled out a box of matches from his pocket. He finally had them. Sure, it took a little lying, scamming, and stealing, but he had them. Ever since his plan backfired, going to a parallel universe to see if the Conquers had won the second war instead of the Greencloaks, and seeing if Abeke liked him… he needed to find his way home. He then pulled a candle out of his hood. The candle and the matches made out of wax and a special tree sap from Zhong. It was perfect, all he had to do was light the candle with the matches that matched with it, make a wish, and then he would be back home. At least now it was easier. He didn't have to sneak into Greenhaven and into Rollan's room, where he had to blow out the candle and light it again with the matches. Even that part backfired, Rollan came into the parallel universe with him, taking the matches with him. But now he had them, and that's all that matters now.

He struck at match at the candle, and the candle lit. "I wish to be back home," he wished. _Nothing_. But how? Last time the candle worked instantly with the matches!

"Having some trouble?" said a voice behind him

Shane turned around. _Xue_. "What do you want?"

"Trying to make some wishes come true I see?" Xue said

"It's not every day you get stuck in a different universe by a candle," Shane replied

"Ahh, jumping universes I see?" Xue said, "Well I'm too old for that kind of stuff…"

"What do you know?" Shane asked firmly

"Just so you won't make this universe a more of a mess than it already is… Just wondering? Did anyone else go with you to this universe?"

"Yeah, Rollan, why?" Shane asked

"Oh, you see," Xue said, "There's a little rule the world has about jumping universes, you see the same people that visit, must be the same people that go back home."

"So, you are saying I need Rollan, one of the people that hate me most, to get back home?" Shane said

"Yes," Xue said, "Two go, two come back,"

"Oh great, just perfect," Shane said, "But wait, Xue how do you know this?" But by the time he asked, Xue was gone.

"So that's how it feels," Shane said, "Well, I guess I have a new plan: Find Rollan, get home, then kill Rollan for making go through this."

 **Sorry this is short! School has hit hard, and I felt like Shane should have a chapter on his own, just so it explains things a little bit more clearly. But don't worry, more longer and better chapters will come soon! Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Chapter 6- The Truth**

 **Really sorry on the delay on chapters! I am still figuring out how to figure out my schedule! But don't worry, I will try to get into the groove of things soon! Thanks for the support!**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan woke up with a jolt. Tarik was setting up the horses for the trek today. _But what had happened yesterday?_ He wondered, but then he remembered: they were in Jano Rion, Zhong when Meilin appeared, stole his pack, and put into jail. He got his pack back yes, but now Meilin was gone, in jail. At least she didn't refuse the idea of a Parallel Universe being a thing, but then again, she was probably just agreeing with him, being nice to him, just to get his pack without him noticing. But, Meilin did mention something about somewhere in Zhong selling the very candle that got him here, if he were to find the place the sold it… He yawned. If it was one thing he was tired of it was this universe.

"Ready to go Rollan?" Tarik asked

"Yeah… Wait what's the plan for today? Where are we going?" Rollan asked

"We are going to be riding by horse back to the port in Xin Kao Dai, where we will take the _Tellun's Pride II_ to Okaihee, Nilo, the next stop on our tour," Tarik said, "Why is that?"

"Oh… It's just I wanted to explore Zhong a little bit more before we left to Nilo…." Rollan said. Rollan wanted to see if they could stay in Zhong just a little bit longer so that then he could find the location of the candle shop so he can go home. But then again, Meilin said there was only one shop that sold the candle, how on Erdas was he supposed to find it?

"You know Rollan," Tarik said, "Ever since we started the tour, you have been acting very weird lately, that argument with Conor, that conversation with Meilin, and now you want to stay in Zhong a little bit more? You said while we were on the quest for talismans that you never wanted to go back to Zhong after what happened with you giving away the Slate Elephant talisman to save you mother…. What's going on? You can tell me anything."

"Oh yeah right about that…" Rollan said stuttering. Did Rollan really want to reveal his plans to Tarik? Sure, he could trust him, but did he really want to lose Tarik again? But then again, how was he supposed to explain the argument with Conor? Or the conversation with Meilin? Or him wanting to stay in Zhong, after Parallel Universe Rollan gave away the talisman (which by the way, now Parallel Universe Rollan just got off the 'not too shabby list'. Giving away a talisman? Seriously?)? He took a deep breath.

"Well you see, I am Rollan. Well, I am Rollan, just not the Rollan you know. You see, I am from a different universe, a couple nights ago, I got a special Zhongese candle, made a wish, and well my wish came true… sort of… I wished for to not feel the pain of my closest friends leaving me, so it transported me from my universe to this universe, where I can never feel the pain of my closest friends leaving me, well, because I have no friends," Rollan said, while Tarik just stared in shock and awe.

"So, you are saying, you are not the Rollan I know? That you are a different one?" Tarik asked steadily, "And that you want to stay in Zhong…"

"To find the candle that got me here, so I can go back home," Rollan finished

"Umm, well," Tarik said, absorbing the information he had just given him, "Well, this is going to take some time to get used to, but I am glad you are honest with me Rollan. But I am sorry, we have to get to Nilo, there are people expecting you, but maybe we can come back to Zhong after we are done?"

"Ok, you are right," Rollan said, defeated. At least Rollan had told Tarik the truth.

"And just wondering," Tarik said, "In your universe, how am I? Am I nice?"

"You… You're dead… You scarified yourself for me in Nilo, I'm sorry," Rollan said sadly

"Oh, ok," Tarik said, disappointed, "Now come on, let's go to Nilo,"

 _Later that day…_

 **(Tarik's POV)**

Tarik and Rollan were riding on the _Tellun's Pride II_. While Rollan was laying in his room, probably sea sick, Tarik was on the deck leaning on the rail. He felt bad for lying to Rollan about his true self, even if he wasn't the one he knew, but he had to, he had no choice. He reached in his pocket and grabbed a piece a paper. He opened it, and started to read it. It read:

 _Open this if we have lost the war_

 _I hoped this wouldn't have happened, but I wanted to plan for this just in case. If we have lost, it may have looked like to the Greencloaks that we cowered in fear, but really, we are just preparing to the next the attack. The next attack will be in Greenhaven, after the Hero's tour. Your task Conqueror Tarik, is to gain Rollan's trust, then, when he least expects it, lock him up. Somewhere where he will never be discovered. All is up to you._

 _We will conquer_

 _General Gar_


	7. Chapter 7: The Perfectionist

**Chapter 7- The Perfectionist**

 **I believe I owe everyone an apology. I am sorry I am not updating as much as I promised, but school is getting a bit rough, but I will try to update always ASAP. Sorry if chapters seemed rushed and/or short. Thanks for your understanding and support.**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan was drowsy the whole day in his cabin on the _Tellun's Pride II_ , and it wasn't just because of the boat ride. He had told Tarik the truth about him being from a different universe, and how he died in his universe too… Tarik looked like he was dealing with it well… but then again he didn't know. Maybe this universe Tarik was probably a crying mess! But to think of it… what was this universe Tarik like? Tarik seemed just like the Tarik in his universe, sure it was nice, but it was weird… In this universe people were the opposite of what they were, so who was Tarik?

"We will be getting to Nilo soon," Tarik said walking behind him

"Good," Rollan replied, "It's time to get off this ship!"

"Once we land, we will be heading to Okaihee, Nilo," Tarik said, "I need to take care of some things, I will be back soon,"

"Ok," Rollan said. Okaihee? Why did that sound so familiar? Oh! That's right! That's where Abeke's tribe is! Hopefully Abeke will help, but then again, Rollan wasn't so sure, with the last two visits, and the way they went… but he couldn't lose hope.

 _Later that day…._

 **(Abeke's POV)**

"No! Over here! Have you never organized a hut before! Oh well, of course you haven't! You've been hunting all week! Ugh, you better wash off before the Hero of Erdas comes! The messenger said their boat just arrived, and they are coming any minute! Soama? Are you even listening to me?" Abeke commanded. Abeke was stressed, did she any right not to be? The _Hero of Erdas_ was coming and nothing was ready! Everything had to be perfect. Everything. She couldn't even think about what her father would say if he saw this. Soama always went hunting, and never helped out, no wonder her father never liked her as much as Abeke.

"Well it doesn't help if you are just shouting commands at me! Maybe you should come over here and help me for once!" Soama spat back

"Oh yeah, just like I will help you go and hunt for our dinner? Yeah right. Soama sometimes I wish you would be a good older sister and actually help." Abeke countered

"I do help! I get dinner!" Soama shouted

"No, you don't. Hunting is a man's job, not ours, now come on, you are wasting time! Everything has to be perfect!" Abeke said

Abeke was just about to say something to Soama, before their messenger, Irtike, walked into the hut.

"The Hero of Erdas is here," Irtike said

"Thank you," Abeke said politely, "Tell him to come in please,"

"Of course," Irtike replied, walking out of the hut. Abeke struck a look at her sister. _Don't mess this up._

Irtike returned with two boys. They both looked Amayan. Only one was a lot taller than the other. Both had brown hair, brown eyes. The basic features are basically the same, but they are different looking to be related.

"Hello, I am Abeke of Okaihee," Abeke said holding her hand out to the shorter of the two Amayan boys.

"Rollan," the boy said back

"And I am Tarik," the taller boy said, "I am his protector, because every hero needs to be protected or course,"

"Good to see you Rollan, Tarik, come please, sit down, I would love to hear about your journeys." Abeke said, motioning Soama to leave

"I would love too, but I need to take care of something," Tarik said, walking out of the hut, leaving just her and Rollan alone.

 **(Rollan's POV)**

This was it. His last chance. If he didn't get this right, how was he supposed to get home?

"Listen Abeke," Rollan said, leaning in closer, "I know you would love to hear about my travels and other things like that, but I need to tell you something very important," So then, Rollan explained to Abeke everything about the candle, universes, needing to get home, everything.

Abeke looked at him with disgust. "Are you kidding me? Every single foreigner I have met in the past week has said something incredibly crazy just like that! Like that last foreigner who visited me! Said he wanted to meet me and become by boyfriend just like that!? Saying he came here using a candle!? Everyone is insane! Oh and what was his name? Ugh, I can't even remember it, he was just too stupid. Oh no! I remember now! It was Shane!"

Now Rollan for once was looking at her in astonishment, "Wait? _Shane_ was here? And that he used a candle to get here?"

"Yes! Excatly! You people are just plain weird!" Abeke exclaimed, "When you have something sane to tell me, come back! Otherwise, leave!"

"As you wish," Rollan said, leaving the hut. Sure, Abeke may have been a distaster, but he had another thing coming for him. Shane was here, and he used a candle too. And as much as he didn't want too, he knew what he had to do. New mission: Find Shane, then get back home.


	8. Chapter 8: Updates! What's going on!

**Chapter 8- Updates! What is going on?!**

Ok, so I just want to say... I AM SOOO SORRY I haven't updated stories in a LONG time. I already have like 5 billion essays due... but then again, I really have no excuse, I am really sorry. Yes, I still want to continue the stories, I just been having a writer's block, for like five years... I have been thinking about including some new characters and/or locations, but I don't know what you guys would think, so I would like to ask you.

Should I introduce Xanthe (or any Sadre stuff), Finn, Lishay, Maya, Arctica, The Hundred Isles, or any other characters?

AGAIN I am soooo sorry about not updating stories, but here is a little peek on Tarik's point of view to keep you interested...

 **(Tarik's POV)**

 _Okaihee, Nilo_

"I have to say, I am a little bit disappointed in you Tarik..."

Tarik turned around. _Zerif_.

"What are you doing here? You know Rollan is right behind that tent talking to Abeke! He could find out..."

"My problem is... is that he hasn't found out already! Why isn't the Hero's tour done yet, and I haven't seen his head on a platter?!" Zerif snarled

"I ran into a few complications..." Tarik said

"Like what? You're a conqueror, you know what to do with these types of things!"

"Well you see, this Rollan claims that he is not the Rollan we know, but a Rollan from another universe,"

"Ha! Yeah, and what did he give you as a present for being his guardian? Rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?"

"No, I'm serious, I think he might be telling the truth..." Tarik said

"I don't care if this Rollan is from a different universe or not! If his head is not on a platter by the time you get to Greenhaven, I'll be sure yours will be there in his place!"

"Yes, I understand..." Tarik said

"Good!" Zerif said, and with that Zerif disappeared into the Niloan savanna.

And Tarik was all alone.

 **A/N: Funny thing at school I wanted to share, I was helping two brothers trying to open their lockers... And their names were Devin and Dawson xD**


	9. Chapter 9: Lies, Pride, and One Shane

**Chapter 9- Lies, Pride, and One Shane in Amaya**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Conor: Fail. Meilin: Big fail. Abeke: Maybe fail. When Rollan visited Conor and Meilin, all he got was just how bad he needed to get back home. But with Abeke, at least Rollan found some information now how to get back home. But, it was with _him._ Shane. The jerkface of the second war. Brilliant. Just brilliant.

"Rollan, it's time, we have to leave Nilo and go to the last spot of the Hero's Tour: Amaya. Corncorba, Amaya to be exact. Then, we can go b…ba…back to Greenhaven," Tarik said

"Ok," Rollan replied. Tarik led Rollan to the _Tellun's Pride ll_ , looking wary. In fact, he looked wary ever since Rollan walked out of the tent after talking to Abeke. What was going on?

 _On the Tellun's Pride ll…_

 **(Tarik's POV)**

He tried to tell him. He tried but he wouldn't listen.

"Gar said in the note just to lock him up! Not to kill him!" Tarik said

"Well Gar is dead! And now I said to kill the Rollan kid, or it will be you!" Zerif spat

How was he supposed to kill him? He was even _the_ Rollan that belonged in this universe! But it would either be him or Rollan, and Tarik certainly did not want to die. But he didn't want to kill him either. What was he going to do?

 _In Corncorba, Amaya…_

 **(Shane's POV)**

As Shane walked around the corner of the busy town, he saw at least two beggars. And one of them was him.

"Please… just one sliver… I have nothing to eat… please…" Shane said to the woman

"I'm sorry… I don't have one to spare…" the woman said walking away

Shane grew desperate. He had only enough slivers to last him a couple days. Let's just say he was here longer than that. His plan of getting Abeke to like him again, was a total bust. And now he needed Rollan to get back. And on top of that, on his way from Zhong to Amaya, the candle got shattered, and had no idea how to get a new one! Shane decided to wait in Amaya for him, considering that was the last spot of the Hero's tour, but his arrival took longer than expected… Now he was out begging for money. Funny. Before, _he_ was the one mocking people for asking for money on the street, but now he was doing it himself.

"Did you hear?" someone asked behind him

Shane turned around, startled. It was the other beggar. "Hear what?" he said

"The Hero of Erdas, he is coming today! Here! Amaya! Can you believe it? Umm… Do you think he will bring food…" the beggar asked

"The Hero of Erdas? Coming? Here? Today?" Shane said

"Yes! Hopefully he will look at us with pity and give us some money to buy food!" the beggar said hopefully

"Money: unlikely, but one can dream," Shane replied. _But I know that the "Hero of Erdas" will get what I need for sure,_ Shane thought, _and that won't be a dream._

"Look he's here!" a women cried out from around the corner, "The Hero of Erdas is here!"

 _It's go time,_ Shane thought as he turned the corner.

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan had never gotten this much praise in any of the places he visited on the tour. Honestly, he wished would be over and done with. He needed to find Shane. He needed Shane to get back home. For once he actually needed Shane. Tarik stayed on the ship, and left Rollan to wander on his own.

"Rollan! Rollan!"

"The Hero of Erdas is here!"

"How did you do it?"

"Come with me if you want to get out of this place!"

Rollan turned at that last comment, the boy held out his hand and for some reason Rollan took it. Together, they ran down an alleyway and hid until they were all alone.

"Rollan, can't believe I'm saying this, but you are just the person I wanted to see." The boy said

"Shane!?" Rollan said

"Yes…"

"Well listen, I would go on and on about how you sort of ruined my life, but now isn't the best time. Tell me how do I get back home? You see I used a candle…"

"Yes, I know you used a candle, because I was the one that got us here in the first place," Shane said

"I don't follow," Rollan said

"Well, you see, I was in Greenhaven castle at the time you lit the candle, but the candle didn't make your wish come true, because you didn't use the right matches. So, I lit your candle with my matches and made my wish come true. Since it was your candle, it made you come along with me to this place. I tried to go back, but turns out I need you to come back with me." Shane said

"So you're saying that since I came with you, you have to go back with me?" Rollan said

"Yes, but here's the problem, the spare candle I had got smashed and I don't know how to get a new one." Shane said, "So I need your help to get another one,"

"And if I say no…"

"Then we are stuck here forever,"

"Well then. I guess we are a team…"

"Yeah I guess we are…" Shane said, "So, have any way to get back to Zhong to get a new candle?"

"We can use the ship I got here on to go to Zhong, but we have to go to Greenhaven first." Rollan said,  
"So, you can come with me back to Greenhaven, then from there we go to Zhong,"

"Ok then, what are we waiting for let's go."

As they finished their conversation, Rollan and Shane walked back to the _Tellun's Pride ll_. Back to Tarik. Back to Greenhaven. Back to home.

 _On the shores of Greenhaven…_

 **(Tarik's POV)**

Tarik felt his hands trembling. _I have to_ , he kept telling himself, _I have to_. Zerif promised him that if he didn't kill Rollan, he would die in his place. Tarik saw Rollan and the foreign boy named Shane walk into Greenhaven. _I have to_ , he told himeself. Tarik started walking, his hand on the hilt of his sword.


	10. Chapter 10: After the Visit

**Chapter 10- After the Visit**

 **First of all: LESS THAN ONE MONTH AWAY FROM Broken Ground! Yay! Second: Sorry about the last chapter, I spelt Concorba wrong a couple times! Sorry about that! Ok, onto the chapter! Thanks for the support!**

 **(Conor's POV)**

It had been a couple days since Rollan had visited Fenray. His visit never left Conor's mind. First, Rollan talks about how he is from another universe, then he says that he is his _friend_ in that universe, then tells him that he needs his help to get back to his universe (which doesn't even exist), and then after Conor told him that he couldn't help him, he looked disappointed and left. Just like his father. His father was also disappointed that Conor didn't make a great impression on Rollan. But when wasn't his father disappointed in him?

"Why didn't you make a good impression on The Hero of Erdas?!" Fenray, his father, said to him the day Rollan visited

"He was talking nonsense! Telling me about other universes, places that weren't real!" Conor replied

"It is true… " Devin chimed in

"Devin... Can you please leave, this is in between me and my so- Conor. Me and Conor," Fenray said

"Yes my lord…" Devin said as he left

"Ashamed to call me son?" Conor said once Devin left, hurt

"Right now…" Fenray said, "Do you know what his means? The Greencloaks won't trade with us! They'll go to Concorba, or Xin Kao Dai! Fenray might go broke!"

"I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable!" Conor said sharply

"How are you miserable?" Fenray said

"I don't know… I'm known as the lord who couldn't summon a spirit animal, I'm basically dead to my own family, and I have a father who's ashamed to call me son!" Conor yelled as he started to pack some supplies into a pack. Axe, food, spare clothes. Then he started to walk to the door.

"And just where are you going?" Fenray asked

Conor thought about that. What if Rollan was right? What if he was telling the truth? What if he was from another universe, and he needed his help to get back home? Well if he really was from another universe, Rollan's last thought of Conor before he went back home sure wasn't going to be disappointment.

"Greenhaven," Conor said as he shut the door of his home

 **(Meilin's POV)**

For Meilin, prison wasn't terrible. Sure, the walls would always leak, and the smell it emitted was not to be named, but it certainly wasn't the worst thing ever. At least she had company. Somewhat. There was someone in the cell next to her, and whose name she learned was Lishay, who always told of stories of when she hid out in the jungles of Zhong. She had told Meilin that she was on her way to meet someone in Amaya (whom Meilin couldn't remember the name, Tarik maybe?), and wanted to steal a bite for later, and got caught in the process. Meilin certainly didn't hate Lishay, but she certainly didn't like her either. Lishay had _two_ spirit animals, and she just threw that away. Didn't become a Greencloak. It's like throwing money you could've used for food. Pointless.

What was also pointless was helping that Shane kid. Stealing Rollan's pack, for matches? Matches!? It was insane. It was because of him that she was stuck in jail. If that Shane kid would just have given her the sack of coins, she could've bailed herself out!

And Rollan was the worst of her troubles. Talking to her about parallel universes, wishes, candles. It was ridiculous really. Why did Meilin even listen? If she would've not listened and stuck to the plan, maybe she wouldn't be here. But what if Rollan was telling the truth? He was certainly the one to tell when someone is lying that's for sure. So annoying. But what if… Well, even if he was telling the truth, how was she going to get there? Rollan would be in Greenhaven soon, full of Greencloaks. Aka, one of the top kind of people she hated.

Meilin looked around. Then she saw it. The keys to her cell on a table nearby. The guards must have left it out! Just in arms reach! Meilin got to the edge of her cell and reached out her arm. Success! She grabbed the keys, unlocked her cell, and grabbed her belongings. Her pack full of food, and her sword. Perfect.

"What about me?" A voice said. Lishay.

"Ok fine, but no telling it was me. Got it?" Meilin said

Lishay nodded as Meilin opened the cell door. Lishay, once she was free, fled from the prison. Meilin also saw on another table a map of Erdas. She took a look at it, then stuffed it in her bad. Meilin knew the streets of Zhong. She could navigate them blindfolded. But this time, she needed this map of Erdas. She had no idea why, but Meilin felt like she had to go. To go and help Rollan with this parallel universe problem. To go to the place she had nightmares about going to. To go to Greenhaven.

 **(Abeke's POV)**

Abeke paced around in the hut. How dare they! Those foreigners, Shane and Rollan, to tell her of magic candles, wishes, and different universes! It was insane! It was so far-fetched! So out of the ordinary! So… not perfect… And that was what Abeke strived for. Perfection. Since Soama was such a letdown, she had to carry the burden. Unbelievable.

But… what if the stories were true? They did have a lot in common… No. They can't be! Maybe…

"Abeke…" Soama said as she walked into the hut

"Yes?"

"Father says he needs a deal to be conducted with the Greencloaks in Greenhaven. And he wants you to do it."

"Me?"

"No the cat, Kunaya, of course you!" Soama said, "And he wants you to take this,"

Soama handed Abeke a bag. Food. Water. The usual things.

"Oh and father said you should bring this," Soama said handing Abeke a bow and arrow

"A bow and arrow… I don't know how to shoot…"

"Never know when it might come in handy,"

"Thanks," Abeke said. It was moments like these she felt bad for Soama. "So, what is the trade about?"

"Oh, right! Yes, father said that they need to return some Niloan coffee beans, they took too much for what we got," Soama said, as she leaned to Abeke's ear and whispered, "Olvan probably was in charge of that,"

Abeke giggled, "Thank you Soama, and hey, I'll see you soon?"

"Absolutely."

 _A couple days later…_

 **(Rollan's POV)**

"Ahh, it's been a long time since I've been here. Feels weird not getting attacked," Shane said

He and Rollan were finally here. Greenhaven. After this, he and Shane would go to Zhong, get another candle, and get back home. The plan was full proof. Rollan then saw Tarik walk up behind him. Hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Tarik…" Rollan managed to say

"Don't say anything, it will just make it harder…" Tarik said, "I'm sorry Rollan, but if I don't do this, Zerif going to have my head on a plate. You understand right?"

Rollan couldn't believe it. Tarik, the man who saved him from death, was just about to kill him. Rollan and Shane tried to move, but they couldn't. As Tarik raised his sword to end Rollan's life, another sword blocked his path. The other sword holder was Zhongese, short, but still a great warrior.

"Meilin?" Rollan managed to sputter out

"Go! Run! I got this!" Meilin said and Rollan and Shane ran out of harm's way, where they were met by Conor and Abeke.

"What on Erdas is going on?"

"Look!"

The four of them turned around to see Meilin fighting Tarik. They were both hitting hard. Tarik was fighting strong, but Meilin was stronger. Before Rollan knew it, Meilin held her sword against Tarik's chest.

"I wouldn't want to come anywhere close to him anytime soon" she said to Tarik, as she put her sword in her hilt and ran to Rollan, Conor, Abeke, and Shane.

"Come with me if you want to live!" Meilin said as all five of them started running


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Greenhaven

**Chapter 11- Operation Greenhaven**

 **(Rollan's** **POV)**

Rollan, Meilin, Conor, Abeke, and Shane ran until they got to the harbor, where a ship awaited them.

"What are we doing here?" The captain of the _Tellun's Pride ll_ asked 

"No time to explain! Just get on the boat and get us out of here now!" Rollan said

"What about Tarik?" The captain asked

"Well... I have not known him long but I can say you do not want him on this ship..." Conor said

"Ok then... Where to?" The captain asked

"Zhong," Shane said forcefully and Rollan nodded

"Ok then... Zhong it is..." The captain said, leading them onto the ship

Once they got onto the ship they sat on one of the tables in the dining hall. Then, they felt the ship move.

"Well then... That was quite the rush..." Shane said with a sigh

Once Shane had said that, Meilin stood up. "Wait a minute..." Meilin said, "You are the guy who tricked me into stealing Rollan's pack just for a box a matches! I got in jail because of you!"

"And you are the guy who wanted to be my boyfriend, after I just met you!" Abeke said. Then Meilin and Abeke walked closer to Shane.

 _This can't be good_ , Rollan thought. Then suddenly Conor ran in between Shane, Meilin and Abeke.

"Guys! I know Shane did some bad things to you, but he can't be all that bad! Just give him a chance, and maybe he might surprise you with kindness or something, I don't know! Just give him a chance and maybe he'll be different!" Conor said. Rollan and Shane looked at Conor quizzically. It was so weird Conor, out of all the people, was the person that was defending Shane. _Well it is a parallel universe_ , Rollan thought.

"I already gave him a chance," Abeke said, "One. And besides, I not even supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be in Greenhaven, talking to Olvan about a trade, not... Doing whatever you guys are doing..."

"And I don't like helping people who don't honor their agreement," Meilin said

Shane sighed as Rollan stepped in between the three with Conor.

"Listen, Conor, Meilin, Abeke, like it or not, you decided to come to Greenhaven for some reason. We all got sucked up into this mess, and now you are helping Shane and I. We are all on the same team now. Like it or not, we are going to Zhong." Rollan said forcefully

Meilin nodded, as Abeke shook her head.

"And I promise," Rollan said looking at Abeke, "That once we return from are trip, whatever trade you were going to make with Olvan, it will go into your favor."

"Ok fine..." Abeke said, "I'll help you!"

And with that, everyone took a deep breath and sat down at the table again.

"So, what's the plan?" Conor asked

"Well, you see, we have to go to Zhong to get this special candle, I'm sure you have heard of this candle before, as Rollan may have told you when he met you. It's a candle made out of wax and a special type of tree sap only found in Zhong." Shane said

"But those candles are extremely rare, I only know one shack in all of Zhong that sells that!" Meilin said

"Do you know where it is?" Abeke said

"Well, yeah, of course I do. But I always thought it was a scam. Are you saying those stupid candles actually work?" Meilin said

"With the right match to light them, yes, the candles do work." Shane said

"And what are we going to do once we find and get the candle?" Conor said

"Then we will return to Greenhaven, give you guys some sort of gratitude, then Shane and I will go back to our universe," Rollan said

"Whoa wait, that parallel universe story was true!?" Abeke said

"Yes, it is!" Shane and Rollan said at the same time

"Wow, this makes a lot of sense now. I was wondering why you were being so nice to us Rollan. Ever since you summoned that falcon of yours at your bonding ceremony, while you were on your quest to save the world and stuff, you were kind of a jerk when you visited Fenray..." Conor said

 _Yep_ , Rollan thought, _parallel universe Rollan was totally off the awesome list._

"So, we are going to Zhong to get a magic candle. Then once we get the magic candle somehow, we are going back to Greenhaven so you can use the candle to get back to your universe?" Meilin asked

"Exactly," Shane said

"Wow..." Meilin said

After a couple moments of silence, Conor finally spoke, "Well, this seems like a pretty big task, you sure we can do it?"

"Absolutely." Rollan said, "In my universe, you, Meilin, and Abeke helped me save the world."

"Hold up!" Meilin said, "Did we have spirit animals in this universe you speak of?"

"Yes," Rollan said

"Wow..." Meilin said again, "I could've been so cool..."

"How was Shane like during this time?" Abeke asked, looking at Shane oddly

"Umm... Well..." Shane said

"He was... a helpful ally... " Rollan said. _Wow, never thought I'd say that befor_ e, Rollan thought.

"Hmm... Fair enough," Abeke said

"Well," Conor said, "If we really are doing this, we need a name."

"A name?" Meilin asked

"Yes a name," Conor said, "A code name for this big task we have to do! My servant, Devin, had told me before that his brother Dawson had given names to big tasks he had to do to make things seem easier and more fun!"

"And what do you suppose we call this then?" Abeke asked

"Hmm... Oh, I know! Operation Greenhaven!" Conor said

"Operation Greenhaven?" Rollan asked

"Yeah! Operation Greenhaven! Our team first met in Greenhaven, and now we are going to end it in Greenhaven," Conor said, excited.

"Operation Greenhaven. Anyone object?" Rollan said

Silence rang in the room.

"Ok then, it's settled. Operation Greenhaven is a go," Rollan said


	12. Chapter 12: Building a Team

**Chapter 12- Building a Team**

 **(Shane's POV)**

Shane was leaning against the rail of the _Tellun's Pride ll._ The ship was heading toward Zhong so him and Rollan can go and retrieve the magic candle and get back home. Even though there was a lot going on, Shane still couldn't believe what Rollan did for him at the "Operation Greenhaven" meeting. Rollan stuck up for him, even after all that he did to him. Maybe Shane was not going to kill Rollan. For now.

Shane saw a figure walk onto the deck. _Conor_. Shane tensed up out of habit. It was weird to not have Conor yelling at him right now. Or stabbing him. Or both. _The pros of a parallel_ universe, Shane thought. Conor walked next to Shane and leaned onto the rail with him.

"It's my first time on a boat," Conor said, "I wanted to check out the view of my first ride."

"You've never been on a boat?" Shane asked stunned, "I thought lords like you go on boats all the time!"

"No, my father said that buying a boat would be pointless since everyone in all of Erdas comes to Fenray instead. Quotes around the 'everyone in all of Erdas comes to Fenray instead'," Conor said

"But having all the countries go to you isn't the same as going to them," Shane said, "You never see the culture each different country, or how they can influence you. It's like riding a horse without ever seeing the horse."

"I don't know," Conor said, "I mean, Eura is pretty big, I have enough satisfaction there."

"So, you've never left Eura?" Shane asked, "You've never went and visited other countries?"

"No. But I have plans. Go and see the world, that type of thing." Conor said

"I guess you are fulfilling that now, since we are going to Zhong huh?" Shane asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Conor said

After silence rang for a couple moments in the air, Shane broke it.

"Umm, so… Thanks," Shane said

"For what?" Conor asked

"For sticking up for me back there, at that meeting, when Meilin and Abeke were yelling at me," Shane said

"No problem," Conor said, "I think no matter what anyone has done, everyone deserves a second chance. Unless they already got one. Did you already get a second chance, and you are just not telling me about it? Because if you did, I am revoking my nice action."

"Not that I am aware of," Shane said

"Good," Conor said, "Hey, I recall something weird Abeke was yelling at you about, something about you wanting to be her boyfriend?"

Shane could hear Conor trying to hold back a laugh, "Yeah, what can I say, in my universe, people on my side love me,"

"Oh geez, I'd better watch my back," Conor said, "Hey, do you know where Abeke is?"

"Oh, um, probably in the mini training room downstairs," Shane said, "Why?"

"It's just that it didn't look like she wanted to be here so I'd thought I'd check up on her," Conor replied

"Ok, have fun with that," Shane said

"Thanks."

 **(Abeke's POV)**

Abeke sat on the bench in the mini training room of the _Tellun's Pride ll._ She looked down at the bow and arrow on her lap that Soama gave her and looked up to the target across the room. Abeke never learned to shoot, she never needed to. It was not every day she went on crazy quests to go and help some weird foreigners. She was not even supposed be here! But if she promised to stay, she would get a better deal on the coffee trade for her father. _It's all worth it in the end,_ Abeke kept reminding herself. She looked again at the bow and arrow on her lap. Abeke found it as a source of comfort, reminding her of home.

Abeke heard the door squeak open. It was the other blond haired boy, Conor. Not nearly as annoying as Shane so far.

"Hey," Conor said

"Hey," Abeke said back

"So," Conor said as he sat down next to Abeke on the bench, "How have you been doing?"

"So far, not too bad," Abeke replied, "You?"

"Not doing so bad myself," Conor said, looking down at Abeke's bow and arrow, "So, you know how to shoot huh?"

Abeke looked down to her bow and arrow. "No," Abeke said, motioning to the arrows on the floor, "My older sister gave it to me as a comfort gift."

"Seems like a good sister," Conor said, "Half the time, I don't even know where my brothers are."

"Yeah well, she can be hard at some times. When she's supposed to be crafting, she goes hunting instead," Abeke said

"Oh, well she can't be that bad, after all she did give that bow and arrow," Conor said, "You really don't know how to shoot?"

"Never needed to," Abeke replied

"Here, let me show you," Conor said, "My father taught me how to shoot at a young age. Besides, never know when the skill might come in handy."

Abeke let Conor guide her hands to show her how to shoot a bow and arrow. It was actually nice. Sure, in Nilo, boys came knocking down her door all the time, but they were never as nice as Conor.

"Ok," Conor said, "Once your hands are in this position, focus on your target, and release."

Abeke did what she was told. She was hesitant to let go at first, but once she did, the arrow landed directly in the center of the target.

"Whoa," Abeke said, "Thank you, Conor."

"No problem," Conor said, "And hey, if you ever need help, just come and ask me, ok?"

"Sure," Abeke said

"Well, I need to go and get some lunch, want to come?" Conor asked

"Sure," Abeke said, as she and Conor walked to the dining hall together.

 **(Meilin's POV)**

Meilin and Rollan were laying in their hammocks in their cabin. Unfortunately, all of the hammocks were in the same room. Perfect. That meant she was around Rollan twenty-four-seven. It seemed Rollan was taking a special interest in her, and she didn't like that one bit.

"So," Rollan asked

"So, what?" Meilin said

"How you doing?" Rollan asked

"Well, apart from the seasickness, the fact that we are going to Zhong to get a candle even though you can get anywhere,"

"Ah, a special candle, my Lady Panda," Rollan interrupted

"Ok fine, a _special_ candle, I think I am doing just fine," Meilin said, "And why do you keep on calling me 'Lady Panda'? It's weird…"

Rollan flinched before he said, "Oh, I always call you Lady Panda in my universe. And you love it."

"Oh geez, wow," Meilin said, "So, how was I like in your universe?"

"Well, first off, you had a spirit animal, a panda. Jhi, the panda. And let's see, when I first met you, you came off to me as rich, spoiled, and snobby girl," Rollan said, smiling as he said it

"Oh wow, I sound pleasant," Meilin said, and she meant it too. She and her father were rich in his universe. They weren't poor living out on the street, she and her father were respected. Basically royalty.

"Oh and you were," Rollan replied, "And with a little time, you even came to like me, and more than just a friend like."

"Oh. My. I sound awful now. Was this Meilin crazy?"

"Nope, in fact, you were actually the smartest of the four of us. The four of us meaning me, Conor, Abeke, and you. You even kissed me," Rollan said, chuckling as he said it, obviously enjoying this.

"NO," Meilin said,

"YES," Rollan said, "And you enjoyed it too."

"Oh gosh, someone go and stab this other Meilin girl in the back, she has obviously gone insane!" Meilin shouted

"Nope," Rollan said, "She has obviously not gone insane!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Well whatever, this Meilin girl has obviously taken a potion to make her go crazy, and needs to be taken to the nearest hospital stat! I suggest you write that down so you can do that when she gets home," Meilin said

"Ha ha! In your dreams!" Rollan said, "Well, I'm going to the dining hall to go get lunch, want to come?"

"No thanks," Meilin said, "I don't want the disease this other Meilin girl has gotten from you."

"Ok, suit yourself, but remember, she loved that kiss," Rollan said

"I highly doubt that," Meilin replied as Rollan walked out of the door.

When Rollan left the room, Meilin thought about the conversation she and Rollan just had. Maybe this other Meilin wasn't _so_ crazy for falling for him.


	13. Chapter 13: Through the Maze They Go

**Chapter 13- Through the Maze They Go**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

"Land Ho!" The captain of the _Tellun's Pride ll_ shouted

The gang felt a bump as the ship docked at the harbor. They were finally here. _Zhong_. Now, Rollan could finally fix this parallel universe problem once and for all. Rollan knew a small part of him might miss this new Erdas. He was the sole hero who saved all of Erdas. _Him_. It sounded pretty nice at first, but Rollan knew he would rather share the fame and still have his friends than go solo without any friends. The plan to retrieve the magic candle was foolproof.

"The only shack I know that sells this candle of yours is here," Meilin said a couple days ago, pointing to a region in Zhong on the map, "We could dock the ship near this coastline near here and just walk up there, but it would be quicker to get here if we just docked here and get to the shack through the Great Bamboo Maze."

"The Great Bamboo what now?" Conor asked

"The Great Bamboo Maze," Meilin repeated, "It's a giant maze made of bamboo. It's like a passageway through Zhong. You can get to anywhere in Zhong through this maze."

"But it's a Bamboo _Maze_ ," Abeke said, "We could get lost, trapped even."

"Not to worry," Meilin said, sure of herself, "I could navigate this maze blindfolded, we won't get lost."

"And you are sure that this shack of yours sells the candle Rollan and I are talking about?" Shane asked, "The one-"

"Yeah, the candle made out of wax and a special kind of tree sap found only in Zhong. Yes this is the one, I'm positive," Meilin said, annoyed, "Would you stop doubting me? I know what to do."

Now he, Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Shane were heading toward the Great Bamboo Maze. In Rollan's actual universe, when Meilin returned to the group in Zhong after leaving to go in search of her father, she said that her time in the Great Bamboo Maze was rough. While Meilin had the right instructions to get through the maze, she went through the wrong entrance of the maze, having her journey through the Great Bamboo Maze be twice as hard as it should have been. Rollan just hoped he didn't have the same luck Meilin had when she went through the Great Bamboo Maze that one unfortunate time.

 _In the Great Bamboo Maze…_

"Ugh, how long have we been walking? My feet are getting sore!" Abeke complained

"Judging by the sun's position in the sky from now and when we first entered and by about how many footsteps we've taken since the entrance," Meilin said, "Five minutes."

"Seriously?" Abeke said

"More serious than I could ever be," Meilin replied

"You and me both Abeke," Conor said, "I did not wear the right shoes for this."

"I'm wearing sandles!" Abeke cried

"Touché," Conor said

"First of all, have you never walked a block in your life? Second, you have more than one pair of shoes?" Meilin asked, perplexed

"Doesn't everyone own more than one pair of shoes?" Conor asked, perplexed himself

"You rich people take luxury for granted…" Meilin muttered

Rollan walked closer to Shane as he saw Essix in the sky. It was the first time he let Essix out of passive state since he got into this parallel universe problem. At first it felt nice, but after a while, it just felt awkward. It was like he was the partner of a different bird, a different Essix.

"We need to get moving," Rollan said to Shane beside him, "Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it, and Essix can too."

As if on cue, dozens of soldiers came stomping through the maze, blocking every single possibility of an escape. Rollan looked at the soldiers' chest plate. A 'C' with spikes. _Refugee Conquerors_.

"Look at what we have here!" A Conqueror sneered, "Rollan, the _Hero of Erdas_ … Ha! How pathetic!"

"And look!" Another Conqueror mocked, "He brings rookies, who aren't even Greencloaks with him and… Gasp! Could it be? Shane?"

"Shane? The worst of them all?" The first Conqueror questioned, "The Leader of the Conquerors before cowardly switching to the Greencloaks' side after he saw the Conquerors were losing! Xiang! It's a two for one!"

Shane looked at Rollan. _I JOINED THE GREENCLOAKS?!,_ Shane mouthed. Rollan shrugged.

"You bet it is, Ella!" Xiang said, "Let's get them!"

Conor got out his axe. Abeke her bow and arrow. Meilin, her sword, nervously Rollan noticed. Shane his knives. Rollan his staff.

"Let's go everyone!" Rollan yelled, "The only way through this maze is through them!"

Everyone seemed to be holding off on their own pretty good. Essix squawked, flapping her wings at all of the threats she could. Shane threw knives at the angry Conquerors, as they kept on screaming 'Coward!' at him. Conor just whacked everyone with his axe, it wasn't a very difficult weapon to use. Abeke shot off Conquerors who were coming to close for her liking, though slowly since she is still a beginner. But then when he saw Meilin, he could not believe his eyes. Meilin swung her sword sloppily, closing her eyes as she did, hoping she had hit someone (she did not). One of the Conquerors scratched her with their sword, leaving her on the ground.

"Meilin! I got you!" Rollan yelled as he ran toward Meilin and defended her with all his might

"Conquerors, retreat!" Ella yelled, as the Conquerors ran away, "We may have not have gotten you this time, but trust me, we will return!"

Ella and the rest of the Conquerors ran away, leaving Rollan, Meilin, Conor, Abeke, and Shane alone in the maze.

"Meilin, are you okay?" Rollan asked nervously

"Yeah," Meilin said, "I think they just scratched me, it'll heal. I get these scratches all the time on the streets."

"What happened?" Rollan asked, "You closed your eyes as you swung your sword, you…"

"I haven't exactly been trained in martial arts all my life Rollan, I just got nervous," Meilin replied

"But, what about back there, in Greenhaven?" Rollan asked, "You didn't seem nervous when you fought off Tarik!"

"That took a lot of courage Rollan," Meilin said, "I knew Tarik was going to attack you, I could see it. But I waited there until I finally had the courage to run and go for it. Your life was on the line, so I knew I couldn't mess it up, so I opened my eyes when I swung my sword. I knew if I didn't, more people were going to end up dead than needed. I have my code, don't do something stupid if no one is going to gain from it."

With a pang a guilt, Rollan remembered he was, in fact, in a parallel universe. Meilin was not the fierce warrior from Zhong, trained in martial arts since she was five like in his universe. In this universe she was Meilin, a street rat who just does whatever necessary to stay alive. Not trained in martial arts since she was five.

"I told you," Meilin said, getting up from her position from the ground, "I'm fine. Let's just get through this maze, and get the candle you and Shane need to get back home. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rollan replied

"Good," Meilin said, leading the way through the maze, "What? I'm the only person who knows how to get through this maze, do you want to follow or not?"

Rollan, Conor, Abeke, and Shane nodded as they followed Meilin through the Great Bamboo Maze.

If the journey to get where the magic candle was is this tough, how tough would it be to actually retrieve the candle?


	14. Chapter 14: The Test

**Chapter 14- The Test**

 **(Meilin's POV)**

Meilin led Rollan, Shane, Conor, and Abeke out of the maze, making a mysterious number of turns along the way. She looked down to the ground, not even looking back to see if they were following. She maybe even felt a tear or two on her cheek, but wiped it away before anyone could notice. Why would Rollan expect her to know martial arts?! Or even know how to fight?! It is not like every day she got attacked by Conquerors! Well, maybe for Rollan it was, but certainty wasn't normal for Meilin. Meilin felt she let Rollan down, she really only knew how to do two things well: steal and run.

"We are almost to the exit where the shack is!" Meilin called out

"Thank the Great Beasts!" Conor and Abeke said at the same time. Meilin noticed they had been complaining the whole time about how much walking there was. Typical rich people. But she did have to give them _some_ credit. After all, Conor and Abeke did fight better than her at the Conqueror battle.

"How much farther?" Shane asked

"Just a few more turns," Meilin said. Meilin memorized the maze in her head and pictured the next few turns she would have to make until the exit. _Left, right, right, left,_ Meilin whispered to herself.

Once Meilin got to the exit of the maze she turned around to see the rest of the group.

"Why stop now?" Rollan asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Not a problem, more like a quirk," Meilin said

"What kind of quirk?" Shane asked

"Well, you see," Meilin said, "I've seen the owner of this candle shack do her work. The owner, is just a little bit… well… on the crazy side, if you know what I mean."

"We will do anything to get that candle Meilin," Rollan said, "Whatever 'quirk' this owner has, we'll take it."

"We will?" Conor asked

Meilin nodded and took a deep breath before she said, "Follow me."

 **(Shane's POV)**

The others in the group looked content as they followed Meilin through the jungle that would supposedly take them to this shack that can sell him and Rollan the magic candle. Shane tried to think that they were almost home, that they finally did it, but all Shane could think of was the crazy shack owner Meilin talked about before exiting the maze. How weird would this shack owner be? Was this shack owner even sane? Shane tried to not have it distract him as him and the others carried through the jungle. The last time Shane was in a Zhongese jungle, he was trying to get back home with a magic candle of his own. But then Xue stepped in and said that he needed Rollan to get back home.

"Great! Great! I need Rollan to get back home too? Are you being serious?" Shane said

"Yes, of course, I'm being serious!" Xue said, "Now, also tell me, is that the same candle you used to get here in the first place?"

"Yes…" Shane said, "Why?"

Xue grabbed the magic candle and smashed it on the ground.

"Wha-,"

"One candle per trip," Xue said

"Oh perfect," Shane said, "Now I have to get Rollan and another candle…"

So now Shane had accomplished one of those things (with no broken bones, score!), and was about to complete the other task to get home.

"Ok, here it is," Meilin said, uncovering some leaves, revealing the shack. The owner of the shack was hunched down, probably grabbing something from underneath. The figure looked up. _Xue._

"Ahh, Meilin," Xue said, "You finally believe that these candles wor— why, I can't believe it. You actually did it Shane."

"Did what?" Rollan said

"Why get you on his side of course! To get back home!" Xue said

"You've met this person before?" Conor asked

"Oh, I feel so rude," Xue said, "My name is Xue, and I sell candles."

"Do you sell _the_ candle?" Abeke asked

"Why yes I do," Xue said

"Name your price, we'll give it to you in gold," Rollan said

"Not gold, objects," Xue said

"What?" Meilin asked

"Well I can't just give wish giving candles to everyone! I have to see if you are worthy enough to have one! Think of it like a test," Xue said

"But you've seen me with a candle before, I must've proven myself worthy before!?" Shane said

"No!" Rollan said, "You stole that candle from me!"

"Point proven," Xue said

"Fine," Meilin said, annoyed, "What do you want?"

"Hmm," Xue said, "I want a cup of water from Suka's pond from Samis and a cup of sand from Nightshade Island. Simple, really."

"You're asking us to go to Northern Eura and the Hundred Isles!" Rollan exclaimed. Rollan had horrible memories from both of those places.

"Northern where? Hundred what?" Abeke said

"Northern Eura and the Hundred Isles," Xue repeated, "Once you get those items, I will give you the candle."

"I say we spilt up to go and find the items," Meilin said, "We cover more ground, get the items faster."

"So who goes where?" Conor asked

"I say Shane, Rollan, and I go to Nightshade Island to get the cup of sand, and Conor and Abeke go to Northern Eura to get the cup of water," Meilin said

"Great idea," Conor said, "I know Eura from the back of my hand. We will get that cup of water in no time."

"And I've been to Nightshade Island before, so we should be out soon," Rollan said

"So it's settled?" Shane asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Rollan replied

"Good luck young warriors," Xue said, handing each of the groups a map, "And safe journeys."

"Be safe out there!" Meilin shouted

"You too." Abeke said back

Everyone gave one last nod to each other before heading off to compete the test of a lifetime. _We are going to die_ , Shane thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Samis's Troubles

**Chapter 15- Samis's Troubles**

 **A/N: Sorry I did not update sooner, I was in a writer's block for this story. Also, I am changing the rating of the story to Fiction T just in case I want to run with the idea I have in my mind for later. For the most part though, this story is K+, just that one part I have in my mind might be Fiction T, but I raised the rating just in case. Disclaimer: this chapter is VERY Coneke so sorry all Shabeke fans. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **(Abeke's POV)**

Abeke was very cold. She had never been so cold in her life. She wished she and Conor went to the Hundred Isles instead, as she was more accustomed to warmth, but Conor knew most of Eura, leaving them to go to Northern Eura to get a cup of water from Suka's pond (And there was no way she _was not_ going to go with Conor on this quest). While getting a cup of water from a pond did not sound very difficult at all, she missed the sun.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Conor said steadily

"Why?" Abeke asked

"In order to get this really powerful, wish granting, candle, we have to get a cup of water from a pond," Conor said. "I have a feeling it's going to be one of those 'more than meets the eye' things, you know?"

"Yeah I guess," Abeke said

Conor looked around. "It's getting dark, we should set up camp."

Blushing, Abeke said, "How do you set up camp?"

Conor chuckled. "Ha! I was just about to ask you the same thing! No, I see I lodge down there. We should go and buy a room," Conor said, taking out the bag of coins out of his pocket. "I've got the money."

Abeke looked into her pack and found a sack of her own Niloan coins. "Me too."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Once Abeke and Conor got settled into their room at the lodge, they got their dinner and started to tell each other funny stories to pass the time by.

"No way!" Abeke said. "Devin really made _half_ a pie even though you asked for a full one?"

"Yeah!" Conor exclaimed. "Can you believe it?"

"Hmm, maybe," Abeke said. "After all, my sister has done some really questionable things."

"Oh really?" Conor asked. "Like what?"

"Well," Abeke thought. "There was that one time she brought a dead antelope she killed into the hut…"

"No way on Erdas that is true!" Conor exclaimed, laughing until he turned red

"Yep!" Abeke said, laughing along with him. "Our father got so mad at her!"

"No kidding!" Conor said. "Hey, it's been fun."

"Huh?" Abeke said

"It's been fun hanging with you," Conor said. "I'd like to do it again. You know, when we aren't dealing with parallel universes and stuff."

Abeke enjoyed hanging out with Conor too. She enjoyed hanging out with everyone in the gang in fact. Rollan, Meilin, and sometimes even Shane. But no one ever made laugh harder, smile bigger, than Conor.

"Yeah, me too."

 _The next morning…_

Abeke and Conor got up and ate breakfast in the lodge's dining hall. After they were done, they would set out for Suka's pond and return to Zhong where Xue's shack was. Abeke did not believe in the Great Beasts' existence before the second war, but it seemed like everything that seemed impossible was becoming possible. To think, she was just supposed to be doing a trade for coffee beans at Greenhaven… She felt bad for her family, she went off their first obligation to go and settle a deal with Olvan by instead going with Rollan, Shane, Conor, and Meilin on their quest. She shrugged off the feeling. She was doing the right thing, they would understand.

Conor pulled out a notebook out of his pocket. He was able to write down everything Rollan and Shane told Conor and her about Suka's pond. Abeke noticed how great of a reader and writer Conor was. She guessed it was because he was a lord's son.

"It says here Suka's pond is in a town called Samis," Conor said, now laying down a map on the table in front of them. "Samis is only one mile from here, it wouldn't take us more than fifteen minutes to get there."

"More walking?!" Abeke exclaimed

"Unfortunately," Conor said solemnly. "I don't think I'm cut out for this questing thing."

"Yeah," Abeke said. "Same here."

"I'm sure if we do more of this type of stuff, we'd get used to it eventually," Conor said, full of hope

"I guess so," Abeke said. "When you go questing, promise to take me with you."

"Why wouldn't I?"

They both chuckled. "Come on," Abeke said. "Let's get to Samis!"

 _In Samis…_

"There it is," Abeke said in awe. "Suka's pond."

"Where is it?" Conor asked. "There's too many people to see!"

"Behind the crowd," Abeke said. "Let's go!"

Abeke and Conor ran up to the pond, pushing some people along the way. Conor took a cup from his pack and attempted to get the cup of water they needed. But someone got in his way.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked. The stranger was a young woman with dark blond hair. Everyone stepped away _. She must be a figure of authority_ , Abeke thought.

"Conor, and this is my friend Abeke." Conor said proudly. "And you?"

"Pia." The stranger said. "Why are you taking water from the sacred pond of Suka?"

"We need it," Abeke said. "I can't explain why, it's a long story. But I can only say that it is really important that we get it."

"Well I can't let you," Pia said. "It is a crime to steal even a sip of water from Suka's pond!"

"Why?" Conor asked. "It's just water!?"

"You can't!" Pia said. "It's sacred!"

"Please!" Abeke said. "We just need enough to fill the cup!"

"No!" Pia exclaimed. "And for even attempting to steal a cup of water from the pond, you bothwill now be put into jail! Guards!"

Abeke and Conor felt hands grab their own as they were dragged down to the jailhouse.

 _Later that day…_

"I never knew a town so small could have a police, much less a jailhouse," Conor said

Abeke and Conor had been captured and thrown into a jail cell. They had been in the jail cell for about four hours. Abeke could not believe that she might rather walk the whole Great Bamboo Maze in Zhong than be stuck in this jail cell for one more minute.

"Well I never knew you could get arrested for getting a cup of water from a pond," Abeke countered

"Now Abeke," Conor said. "It was _sacred_ , we couldn't blame Pia for that."

It took a minute for Abeke to realize Conor was being sarcastic. Maybe she did prefer the jail cell over walking.

Abeke did not know when she began to sleep, but at one point she must have because a quiet voice from outside the jail cell scared her from her nap.

"Why, I didn't you you could get so scared so easily!" Someone said from outside the cell. It was a young woman, with red curly hair. "I see your friend over there is a deep sleeper there huh?"

Abeke looked over to see Conor still fast asleep. She shook him. "Conor, Conor."

"Wha- What's going on Abeke?" Conor asked sleepily. "Who's that woman outside the cell?"

"Oh! My bad," The woman said. "My name is Maya, and I'm here to get you out of here!"

"Huh?" Abeke asked

"I'll explain everything," Maya said. "Let me just unlock the cell door."

Once Maya unlocked the cell door, she was hit with a blaze of questions from Abeke and Conor.

"Why are you freeing us?"

"How did you get the key?"

"How did you get past the guards?"

"Let's see," Maya said. "I'm freeing you because I think Pia went way out of line. I got the key because the guards just keep it in a little box and they all went on dinner break together, leaving the place unguarded."

"Pia must bother you a lot huh?" Conor asked

"Oh! She's the worst, she once threw me in jail for not wearing the right colored collar!" Maya exclaimed. "Oh and by the way, I snagged you this while no one was looking."

Maya gave Abeke a jar full of water.

"Umm," Abeke said. "Thanks."

"That's not any old water!" Maya said. "That's the water from Suka's pond that got you in jail!"

"You got it!?" Conor exclaimed

"Yes indeed!" Maya said. "I'd do anything to get back at Pia! Well anyways I gotta go, and you should too."

As Maya ran out of the jail house, Abeke and Conor stared at the jar of water.

"We got it..." Conor said

"Yeah..." Abeke said, stuffing it into her pack. "I guess, Zhong?"

"Zhong." Conor said, taking Abeke's hand and walking back to the lodge.

After a few minutes of silence, Conor asked, "So how do you think the others are doing?"

"I'm sure they are fine," Abeke said. "How hard could getting a cup of sand be?"

 _In the Hundred Isles..._

 **(Meilin's POV)**

"We are going to die!" Meilin shrieked


	16. Chapter 16: Fun in the Sun

**Chapter 16- Fun in the Sun**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time! I was in a writer's block again and I had to prepare for a bunch of stuff in school! I'll try to update more often! Thanks for sticking around! You don't know how much the support means to me. I love writing stories, especially fanfiction, so it means a lot that you are still reading this!**

 **(Meilin's POV)**

During the ship ride to the Hundred Isles, Meilin had to hold onto the railing to keep herself from shaking. Meilin got sea sick on the boat, and it did not help that her anxiety was getting the best of her. She was still embarrassed that she could not achieve to Rollan's standards for her when they got attacked in the Great Bamboo Maze by Conquerors a couple days back. Rollan had to run in and defend her because she could not hold her own ground. Sure, the reason he had those standards for her was because of the other Meilin, the one in his own world, but Meilin had the feeling that she had to impress him.

"Thinking of something?" Someone said behind her

Meilin jumped. It was Shane, the blond-haired boy who accompanied Rollan and scammed her back in Zhong just for a box of matches. Meilin did not trust Shane, but it seemed like Rollan put a lot of trust in him (whether that was because he had to or wanted to she did not know), so if Rollan trusted him, then Meilin should put a little faith in Shane, just to be on Rollan's good side.

"Everyone is always thinking of something important," Meilin replied. "Whether they realize it or not."

"You look... Awful," Shane said

"You look pathetic," Meilin responded, offended

"No, I meant you look like you are about the throw up," Shane said. "When the time comes, you aim for the ocean, not for my face."

Meilin was unable to conceal her laugh. The other day, Meilin got so sea sick, she threw up on Shane's shoes. Luckily Rollan was not there to see that.

"You have to do what you have to do," Meilin said. "I guess that was your policy back in Zhong."

"Yeah about that..." Shane said. "It happened. There was probably better way to get those matches now that I look at it."

"Well when your first impulse is to get a random girl on the streets to do your dirty work, then there's definitely a better way to get box of matches," Meilin said sourly. "But I accept your apology."

"Who said I apologized?" Shane asked

"I did," Meilin said. "And I accept it, so you better not push it, I can take it back you know?"

After a few moments of silence, Shane said, "You know he likes you right?"

"Hmm?" Meilin asked

"Rollan, he likes you," Shane repeated

"I thought you were not one for sympathy," Meilin said, suspicious

"I have this strange need to help the Rejected," Shane said cooly. "Need to help out my own kind."

"Well whatever," Meilin said. "I don't care for Rollan, h-he smells weird."

"Lying to yourself doesn't help," Shane said

"It doesn't matter anyways," Meilin said. "Rollan doesn't like me, he likes the other Meilin in your universe. The only reason I'm here is because he needs me."

"Say what you want," Shane said. "All of what I said is true. If you choose to believe it, that's up to you."

As Shane started to walk away, Meilin called out, "Abeke was your rejector huh?"

Shane stood taller and crossed his arms. "Yeah."

"Hope you get her back," Meilin said

Shane sighed. "Me too."

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Once the boat docked at one islands of the Hundred Isles, Rollan rushed to get off the boat and onto land. He hated sea travel as much as Essix hated being restricted.

"Sweet, sweet land! Oh I missed you!" Rollan said, grabbing fistfuls of sand in his hands

"I just want this cup of sand and get back to Zhong," Shane said, coming up behind him. "I think this parallel universe is starting to have an effect on me. I only dislike you now, before all this, I hated you! We need to get out of here!"

"I have that effect on people," Rollan said, thinking of the Meilin in his own universe

As if on cue, Meilin came off the boat, tripped, and fell on the sand on the ground.

"Meilin! You ok?" Rollan said

Meilin blushed, looked down, as if embarrassed, and said, "Oh I'm fine, I've done harder face plants back home. The worst thing about this is the sand in my shoes. Let's go grab the cup of sand from here and let's go!"

"It's not that easy," Shane said. "We are on a random island in the Hundred Isles. We need to get the cup of sand from Nightshade Island."

Rollan shivered. He had bad memories from Nightshade Island. His trip to Nightshade Island was complete with a terrible dream with the first Devourer and almost losing his bond with Essix. Hopefully Nightshade Island would be a little bit less Nightshade-y now that he was in a parallel universe.

"There's always something to it huh?" Meilin asked

"Yeah," Rollan said. "We'll have to get there by canoe, let's go."

 _Canoeing to Nightshade Island..._

"Never have I ever kissed someone," Meilin said

Rollan, Shane, and Meilin were canoeing to Nightshade Island. Essix was leading the way to the island, but Meilin got bored so she decided to play a game of Never Have I Ever.

"Ha! Tell that to the Meilin in our universe!" Rollan mocked

"Whatever, as far as I know, I haven't," Meilin said. "Rollan that's one point for you!"

"Yeah yeah," Rollan said. "Never have I ever liked walruses."

"Seriously!?" Shane exclaimed. "One of my favorite animals ever since my trip to Arctica!"

"How do you not like walruses?" Meilin asked. "They're adorable!"

Rollan shivered at the memory of his encounters with walruses. "THEY'RE EVIL!"

Meilin chucked. "You just picked the wrong walrus to hang out with."

"I still believe they're evil," Rollan said proudly. "That's one point for you and Shane."

"Ok," Shane said. "Never have I ever had long hair."

"Ok now you are just targeting me!" Meilin exclaimed

"Another point for you Meilin," Rollan said, poking at her

"This isn't fair," Meilin pouted. "You guys keep targeting me!"

"Hey, all is fair in love, war, and games of Never Have I Ever," Shane said

"Please," Meilin said. "Never have I ever had a spirit animal. Ha! One point for you Rollan! What about you Shane?"

"Umm... Well..." Shane started

Rollan looked at Shane uneasily. "Hey Shane! No faking yourself out of this one! That's a point for you and me."

Shane looked at Rollan, confused. Rollan shrugged. _We're all in this together_ , Rollan mouthed to Shane.

"Wow," Meilin said quietly. "Everyone has a spirit animal but me. What's your spirit animal Shane?"

"Umm... Well..." Shane started again

"A w-wolverine," Rollan said again. _No point telling Meilin he's the former Devourer,_ Rollan thought. Shane nodded his head at Rollan in gratefulness.

"That's cool!" Meilin said. "Wow... I wish I had a spirit animal..."

"You know sometimes," Rollan said. "The reason people don't have a spirit animal is because they don't need one. They are already a great enough person, that they won't ever need one."

"Never thought about it like that," Meilin replied

There was an awkward silence in the canoe, but was soon filled by Essix's squawk in the air. Essix flew and landed on the shore of a nearby island.

"I never knew there was such a thing as black sand," Meilin said, referencing the island Essix was on.

"Is that..." Shane started once more

"Yes," Rollan said. "Nightshade Island."

The three of them paddled the canoe onto the shore of Nightshade Island. Meilin and Shane sat on the shore of the island while Rollan scooped up a cup of black sand and put it in his pack.

"Well that was easy," Meilin said, standing up

"What are we waiting for? Let's get back to Zhong," Shane said

Rollan, Meilin, and Shane pushed the canoe into the water and jumped in and started paddling.

After a few silent minutes Meilin said, "Never have I ever... BEEN SURROUNDED BY SHARKS!"

Rollan looked down at the water below them. Three sharks were circling the canoe, each trying to get a bite.

"We are going to die!" Meilin shrieked

"No no no no," Shane said. "I refuse to die as shark bait! Paddle!"

Rollan started paddling as fast as he could until he felt a bite on his paddle. The shark bit off a piece of his paddle.

"Well then..." Rollan said, holding up his broken paddle

Then a shark tried to take another bite out of the canoe.

"Ahhhh!" Meilin screamed

"I see the ship up ahead! We just need I get to that island!" Shane yelled. "Paddle!"

Rollan tried to paddle with whatever paddle he had left. Meilin and Shane were paddling as hard and as fast as they could. When they hit the shore of the island, they ran up and boarded the ship.

"Where are we going now?" The captain of the ship asked

"Zhong!" Rollan exclaimed

"Right away!" The captain said, running towards the front of the ship

When the children felt the ship move, Shane asked, "Do you have the cup of sand Rollan?"

Rollan took the cup of sand out of his pack. "Right here."

"We did it," Meilin said. "I can't believe it."

"We're going home," Shane said


	17. Chapter 17: The Price

**Chapter 17- The Price**

 **A/N: So sorry to keep you waiting for this! I've been busy and I just happened to catch a cold so that sucks. I know I said I wanted to update more, and that's true I do, this story has been a favorite to write but stuff came in the way of that (stupid stuff). I hope after this that I will be able to post AT LEAST once a month until the story the story reaches its end but I WANT to update more. Thanks for sticking around to follow the story and me being unpredictable.**

 **Just a little reminder that I changed the story rating to Fiction T, and that this chapter is what I would call Fiction T just in case (for reasons you have to read to find out). Then after this, the rest of the chapters should be Fiction K+. The purpose of this warning is just to say proceed with caution. Thank you for reading!**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

"It's here! We have it! The sand! We have it!" Rollan yelled, running to Xue.

"We have the cup of water too!" Abeke exclaimed on the other side of Xue.

Abeke and Rollan placed the cups of sand and water on the table in front of Xue.

"Ahh," She says. "I see you do."

"Do you have what we want?" Shane asked forcefully

"Yes," Xue said, pulling out four candles. But the candles were not just any old candles: it was _the_ candle. 

"Four candles?" Conor asked

"Well it wasn't just Rollan and what's-his-face-"

"Shane," Shane cut in

"Whatever," Xue said. "It wasn't just Rollan and Shane who got the things I wanted, I thought the rest of you deserved a reward. One for Meilin, one for Conor, and one for Abeke."

"So Rollan and I have to share a candle?" Shane complained

"You guys only asked for one," Xue replied slyly, returning her gaze back to Meilin, Conor, and Abeke. "Guard these with your life. You never know what people might do for these."

Meilin, Conor, and Abeke, slid the candle into their pack, each keeping a tight hold on it.

"So we can wish for anything we want?" Conor asked, curious

"Anything," Xue said

"Thank you Xue," Rollan said gratefully

"Anytime." 

Rollan and the gang travelled back into the Great Bamboo Maze to get back to Greenhaven. Shane jogged up to Rollan.

"Can you believe it? I can hardly believe I'm still alive after this," Shane said in awe. "But don't worry, the truce between us will be broken once we get back home."

"Thank all the Great Beasts!" Rollan cried. "I was tired of being so tolerable around you all the time."

"But hey," Shane said. "If you ever get trapped in a parallel universe, you know who to call."

"Yeah," Rollan said. "Because you were probably the one who got me there in the first place."

"Touché." 

_Crack!_

Rollan turned around. He saw an army of various men and women in armor that had a spiked 'C' across the chest.

"Not again... They're..." Conor pled

"Conquerors," Abeke finished

"These are the punks that Ella and Xiang couldn't defeat! Unbelievable!" A Conqueror sneered

"You know the drill," Another Conqueror commanded. "Let's finish the job!"

"Run!" Meilin shrieked

"Run?" Rollan yelled. "What do you mean run?!"

Meilin pulled Rollan closer to her. Rollan was just about to tease her about not wanting to fight, but then he saw the serious look on her face. "We can't let them capture us! We can't let them have the candles! Listen, we got to duke them out to Greenhaven! I know some alternate paths through the maze that will hopefully lose them on our trail. I know it seems off, but you're just going to have to trust me."

"Okay," Rollan said, nodding his head. "Everybody follow Meilin!"

Meilin led the group on a mysterious trail of twists and turns. Rollan could not keep track. He turned around. The Conquerors were still on their trail!

"Meilin! They're still on us! What do we do?" Rollan yelled

"I don't know about you," Shane said, pulling out his knives. "But I know what I'm going to do."

Rollan watched as Shane started to attack two Conquerors. Conor and Abeke got out their axe and bow and arrows and started to attack a group of five Conquerors. Meilin nervously took out her sword. _Not again_ , Rollan thought. Rollan stayed close to Meilin to make sure she did not get hurt. Rollan looked around to see Shane, Conor, and Abeke holding their weapons to some Conquerors threateningly.

"Leave us alone and we'll let your fellow Conquerors go," Shane snarled

"Yeah!" Conor said. "What he said!"

Conquerors all around started to drop their weapons and leave. One lone Conqueror watched as his fellow allies fled the maze.

"You cowards!" The lone Conqueror screamed, swinging his sword.

When Rollan saw it, it was too late. The lone Conqueror was swinging his sword at _him_. When Rollan saw that Meilin pushed him out of the way, taking the sword to the chest instead of him, it was too late. The lone Conqueror dragged his sword out of Meilin's chest, and she fell to the ground.

Rollan stared in shock as he saw Meilin fall to the ground and watched as Abeke shot an arrow at the lone Conqueror. Rollan stared in shock as the Conqueror fell to the ground too.

Rollan, Shane, Conor, and Abeke formed a circle around Meilin. Rollan knelt down next to Meilin. She kept on whimpering and Rollan was sure the wound hurt him more than it hurt her.

Rollan put a hand on Meilin's shoulder. "You're going to be okay," he said painfully

"We both know, we _all_ know, that my time is done here," Meilin said softly

"No," Rollan said. "Don't say that."

"It's true," Meilin said. "You know it's true don't deny it."

"I-I can't believe that," Rollan said. "Does anyone have any healing herbs?!"

Shane, Conor, and Abeke just shook their heads and watched on quietly, it was not their moment to disturb.

"T-Take this," Meilin said, holding out something. _The candle_. 

"That's it!" Rollan exclaimed. "We can use the candle to heal you! Shane-"

"No-" Meilin cut in. "Such a waste on a candle. Just let me rest, it's about time I did."

Rollan paused, wiping the streaks of tears off his face. "Meilin," He shuttered. "Why do you have to leave? You lived such a short life, you-"

"You know sometimes," Meilin offered. "The reason some people die young is because they have lived such a great life, they don't need to live anymore."

"Stop turning my own words against me, I hate that," Rollan said.

"It's true," Meilin said. "I had fun, despite all this."

"Why do you have to say goodbye?" Rollan asked

"Don't think of this as a goodbye," Meilin replied. "Think of it as a see you later."

"That's so cliche." Rollan teased

"I don't care," Meilin said, then paused. "Am I a hero?"

Rollan stared at her in shock. "Of course you're a hero," He said, grabbing Meilin's hand

"Good, I always wanted to be one," She said. Then her hand slid from his grasp, her eyes closed, her body turned cold, and she faded away from the world forever.

 **(Meilin's POV)**

He said she was a hero. She redeemed herself. She did it.

Maybe death wouldn't be as bad as it seems.

 **(Rollan's POV)**

Rollan felt empty. He didn't know what to do, or how to think. He just felt empty.

How would he feel if the real Meilin died?

"Come on guys," He said. "Let's get to Greenhaven."

 **A/N: First off, Meilin is my absolute FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE WHOLE SERIES. So don't say I did that just because I don't like her, because I do, in fact I like her the best in the whole series.**

 **Second, if you want to know my reasoning on why I did what I did, PM me or say in the reviews if you want me to explain my reasoning in the next chapter. Other than that, I leave that up to reader speculation and wondering (if you choose to).**


	18. Chapter 18: Healing Wounds

**Chapter 18- Healing Wounds**

 **A/N: Okay, I was sad writing that death scene. Meilin is my absolute favorite character in the series. But then you ask: Why did you kill Meilin? Well, I felt like Meilin had to pay the ultimate price in order for Rollan to see that she can be a hero like him. It clearly meant a lot to Meilin to get Rollan's approval, so when she did, death wasn't so bad anymore. This fanfic is set in between The Evertree and Immortal Guardians, so I will, for sure, one-hundred percent, NOT be killing the actual Meilin (yay!). Thank you for reading!**

 **(Rollan's POV)**

He felt empty. What was to be expected? Death made you feel that way, no getting around it. Conor and Abeke had to force him to eat. He didn't feel hungry at first when Abeke gave him a roll of bread, but it was long after the tenth piece of bread when Rollan realized how hungry he really was.

"Listen," Someone said from behind him. Shane. "We're almost to Greenhaven. Then we'll get back home and you can see your real girl again."

"Since when do you care about my well being?" Rollan asked, suspicious

"I don't," Shane defended himself. "I just don't want your constant moping in my system once we get home."

"Makes sense," Rollan thought out aloud

Rollan and Shane heard a ringing bell from behind them.

"Speaking of," Shane said, jogging to get to solid ground again

"Finally here!" Conor exclaimed, "I never thought I would make it with that small of a bedroom for one more day!"

"You're kidding me, right?" Abeke countered, "My back is way sorer than yours!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Come on guys!" Rollan yelled as he led Shane, Conor, and Abeke to 'his room' in Greenhaven castle.

Once in Rollan's room, Conor jumped right on his bed, resting his body. Rollan could tell he would fall asleep there if he wanted to.

"Hey what's this?" Abeke asked, pulling out a gold ceremonial cup

"That looks like something someone would drink the nectar out of in their Nectar Ceremony," Shane inferred

"But there's no nectar anymore, why would a ceremonial nectar cup be in this room?" Conor asked

"Hmm, I don't know," Rollan said, eyeing the water jug in his pack. He picked up the water jug and poured it into the cup.

"Conor and Abeke please come receive the Water of Rollan!" Rollan exclaimed in his best announcer's voice

"The 'Water of Rollan'?" Conor asked, "Well of the nectar didn't give me spirit animal, nothing will."

"Well... Humph... Please! Give me the whole cup!" Abeke begged, eventually playing along

"Now now," Rollan said, "Only one sip."

Conor and Abeke took a sip from the golden cup as Shane looked on, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, everything started to shake. Conor and Abeke fell to the ground and Rollan and Shane tried to keep their balance.

"I don't feel good," Conor managed to sputter

Then, a light burst from the sky and the shaking finally stopped.

"Umm, guys?" Shane asked

"Yeah Shane?"

"Last time I checked," Shane said, "There wasn't a wolf and a leopard in the room with us."

"What?!" Rollan exclaimed, he looked towards Conor and Abeke where they stared at the wolf and leopard in the room. But the weirder part was that the wolf had blue eyes and that the leopard had violet eyes.

"That's... Impossible..." Conor said

"It was just water, I swear," Rollan said, "I thought you guys told me you had a nectar ceremony and didn't summon a spirit animal!"

"We did..." Abeke said

"You probably didn't summon a spirit animal at the ceremony, because your destined spirit animal couldn't be your spirit animal yet." Shane commented

"Who's to say they are our spirit animals?" Abeke asked

"What else could they be?" Shane said

Abeke went over to pet the leopard.

"Uraza," she said quietly, stroking Uraza's fur

"Does that mean..." Conor started

"Yes," Rollan answered, "Briggan is yours."

Conor went over to the wolf. "I've only ever seen a wolf in pictures. Who knew I'd be bonded to one?"

"No one," Rollan said

The four heard a loud knocking at the door before Olvan came into the room.

"Are you guys ok?" Olvan asked, "I heard a loud bang come from this room and it made me spill my tea all over me! Oh Rollan, did I forget to mention I'm trying out tea now? It is way better than the coffee I was drinking befor-"

"Yes! Yes! We're fine," Shane said, annoyed, "Can you please-"

"Wait a second," Olvan started, eyeing Briggan and Uraza in the room, "Briggan and Uraza? But I thought-"

"Yes," Rollan finished, "They're back."

"Just like Essix..." Olvan said, "Well if that's the case, you two, er-"

"Abeke and Conor," Shane cut in

"Ah yes, Abeke and Conor, if you two would like, I would love for you two to train here at Greenhaven and help you two create stronger bonds with your animals. You two were destined for greatness, and I would be honor to help expose it."

"Can I at least go home first to tell my family the news?" Abeke said, "Can I stay home for a little bit and see how they react, then train?"

"Whatever you need," Olvan said, "What about you Conor?"

"Hmm... Can I just sit on it first? I mean this sounds great and all, but I just need some time to process the decision."

"No problem," Olvan said, nodding. "I'll leave you guys to it. Good day."

Once Olvan left the room, Abeke held out a hand, waiting for Rollan to shake it. "Thank you for everything."

Rollan was taken back by the gesture.

"What is it?" Abeke asked

Rollan shook his head. "Oh nothing, it's just back in my universe, you'd probably take up my personal space and hug me or something."

Abeke looked at Rollan, skeptical. "Nah, I think you're just dreaming..."

"No, no, no," Rollan replied, "I definitely am not dreaming."

"Yes you are," Conor said, "WAKE UP ROLLAN!"

"What are you talking about?" Rollan said

Suddenly Shane appeared with a massive bucket of water in his hand.

"This should do it!"

"Wha-" 

And just like that... Rollan opened his eyes. He opened them to what appeared to be Conor, Abeke, and Meilin huddling around his bed, and with Meilin with a bucket in her hand.

Rollan looked at his clothes- they were soaked.

"Aww great what did you do that for?!" Rollan exclaimed

"You were dreaming and talking in your sleep weirdo." Meilin said, "I was just about to leave, but I had to say goodbye first."

"Yeah, you passed out after dinner, after the banquet," Conor said

"So the magic candle, Meilin dying... It was all just a dream?"

"Me what!?" Meilin exclaimed

Rollan hugged all his friends. "I am so glad you are all here!"

Abeke looked at him weirdly. "Umm... You're welcome?"

Meilin looked around. "Guys... I have to go..."

Rollan got up and hugged Meilin tight, "Goodbye."

"Really Rollan? Goodbye?" Meilin said, "This isn't the last time you are going to see me."

"Yeah... But..." Rollan stuttered, "Listen, just bye."

"Bye Rollan. Bye you guys!" Meilin said, planting a small kiss on Rollan's cheek, then waving to her friends.

As Meilin walked out, Abeke said, "That sounded like a really bad dream Rollan."

"Yeah," Conor said, "What happened?"

"Well..." Rollan said

 _The End_

 **A/N: Thanks for keeping up with my constant procrastinating and thanks for keeping up with my first ever fanfic I started with. It means a lot. 3**


End file.
